


Forfeit

by PoopyPines



Series: Chessmaster [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoopyPines/pseuds/PoopyPines
Summary: Sequel to "Grandmaster"Dipper follows his sister's siren call home after purposely throwing the Chess finals.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Series: Chessmaster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Forfeit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/09/2020 in Pinecest Paradise Discord

Dipper quietly opens the door to his sister's room; her light was on but she was slumped over her desk, sleeping on top of her homework.

“I’ll be waiting” indeed - Dipper thought to himself.

He walks over to her desk, and groans when he sees all her homework and notes were just trafficked sketch pads, covered with cartoon characters and animals.

Now they’ll have to print out fresh sheets for her to complete and turn in.

He lowers himself down to eye level, blowing a gust of air into his sleeping sisters face.

“….Wha?”

“And may the spoils be the victor” the brother says in a mock, high pitched voice.

“Dip?” she threw herself back into the desk chair, rubbing her eyes. “Sorry… I…”

Her phone starts vibrating, an alarm going off.

“Sorry.” She stops the alarm, “I thought you were going to be home a bit later, thought I could sneak in a nap before ya came home”

Dipper holds up an assignment graffitied with doodles for Mabel to see.

“Ughhh…” Mabel yawned, “like, I was going to actually finish them tomorrow morning, before school”

“Though I do admit you are a master of cramming, those talents can only get you so far - you have to really start taking these assignments seriously!”

His sister, fully awake, pokes his crotch.

“Ow!”

She grins smugly, “You’re a master of cramming - Wink!” Exaggeratedly winking to punctuate her point.

Another yawn, “So I don’t even have to ask.” She jumps to her feet and salutes her brother. “All hail! THE KING OF NERDS”

Dipper sighed, and sheepishly turned away to avoid Mabel’s pseudo deterministic gaze, scratching the back of his head.

“I actually uh… yeah”

Mabel tilted her head, Dipper has seen her confused at pretty much everything ever, but this seemed different, like legitimately shocked.

“Nononono - there’s nO WAY! They mustve cheated! They have a supercomputer vibrating their phone in their pocket with like… strategies in morse code! OR maybe they ARE THE SUPERCOMPUTER -  _ androids… _ ” her theories are accompanied with wild hand gestures.

Dipper thought for a moment, and simply said. “I forfeited”

Mabel looked confused again before coming to a quick realization. “Oh… Oh gosh, I’m - I’m so sorry”

With a combination of silliness and sincere sadness, she cries into her hands, “I’m so irresistible that I took your chess thing away from you!” 

He quickly rushes to her, wrapping his arms around her.

“Nonono… no- well, yeah. To be honest, you made it really appealing to come home as soon as I could.”

He pulls away one of her hands from her face.

“But like, I’d rather be here with ya any night, no alternatives”

“You’ve been working on this for months - and I made you do something stupid just because i was horny!”

“Mabel, please - I, there’s always next year. I don’t think what I did was stupid.”

She drops the other hand from her face, the silliness now completely dropped as well. “There’s always other nights too though, nights where we can do fun sexy time, we could - like...” she grabs and seems to squeeze invisible stress balls.

“I just feel guilty - like we could’ve -  **_I_ ** could’ve waited until tomorrow, it wasn’t important that ya came home tonight so soon…”

Dipper cups his Sister’s face, encouraging her to look at him.

“Yes. There will be other nights, but I'd never have  _ this night _ again _.  _ When we’re  _ this _ age and you feel  _ this _ way and the moment is…” he sighs

_ “ _ Just… Spending just one night…  **_one more_ ** night with you is worth more than anything”

Mabel tears up, as her Brother feels tears welling up in his own eyes as well.

“Love you’s” are exchanged between the two as they embrace, passionately kissing each other as if it was their last night on earth.

* * *

Dipper proceeded to totally kill the mood by sitting Mabel down at her desk, and asking her to review her textbook as he went nextdoor to print out fresh assignments.

“Guess I’m Queen of the Nerds then…” she thinks, a warmth filling her as she waits for her other half to come back and educate her on triangles.


End file.
